The Gotham Knight
by OGMD
Summary: We've been watching Smallville for so long, so here's my version of Batman's smallville. These are the adventures of a teenage Bruce Wayne before he actually becomes Batman
1. Dead

The gotham knight

I do not own Batman or anything like that, DC does. But I do own this particular story. I'm writing this to practice my writing skills for a novel, so give me your opinion. Here we go…

Bruce stepped out from the dojo. His master looked back at him from inside and smiled. Bruce smiled back uncertainly. He had fulfilled his job of training. He had been doing this for years. Now he was going back home. Back to Gotham City. He was sixteen, and a normal teenager, except for the tiny fact that he was the heir to a billion dollar company. Bruce Wayne was the next in line to inherit Wayne Enterprises. As soon as he finished college, he would be going to inherit the fortune his parents had. But his parents were dead. He had to inherit it from some new guy. It made him feel terrible, that the fame was belonging to some random person rather than his own family. He was on his way to the airport.

Bruce snapped up as the plane got ready for takeoff. He watched as he lifted on the ground into the flying plane. He heard the scream of a little girl. It reminded him of when he was like that… when he had fears.

Bruce was eight, with his mother and father. They were at a live Gotham theatre, watching the winning play called

"The Night of the Dark", a brilliant story of travelers encountering strange creatures in the night in a forest. "We came to watch this!?" his father grumbled. His mother nudged him. Thomas Wayne sure wasn't enjoying the show as much as his wife was. Bruce shuddered in his seat as the creatures came out.

The air of the theatre was filled with the screeching sounds of bats. Bruce closed his eyes in fear. The very sound brought back shocking memories of the day he was attacked by bats. Seemingly an endless swarm flying all over him and all around him. The sound grew louder and he could practically feel them on his skin. "Bruce," his mother called. "Are you alright?"

Bruce pried his eyes open and saw black shady figures in the darkness swinging on wires. Then men in uniforms came out from the shadows in black and grabbed the heroes, pulling them into the shadows. The image of bats flashed through Bruce's mind. "Ah!" he yelled, busting up from his seat. He ran as fast as he could out the theatre room and into the bathroom.

Bruce curled up in the corner of the disgusting bathroom. A roach crawled by him, but he was too distracted with fear. The door swung open, and Bruce looked up to see his father. "Bruce…" he sighed. "What happened."

"I was scared…" Bruce said back, sobbing. "Remembering the bats?" his father asked. Bruce nodded. Tears began to flood his eyes. "Come on, we can go," Thomas Wayne said. It was a dump play anyway.

The small family walked from the theatre, into the cold dark knight. "Where did we park?" Bruce's mother wondered aloud. Then, a figure rose from the shadow. "Stop!" he cried. Bruce's mother screamed as they all turned to the figure. He stepped out into the lights of the theatre porch. Joe Chill in the flesh, holding a revolver. Bruce cringed and backed up to his father. "Bruce, go back in the theatre!" Thomas whispered to Bruce. "I know you…" Joe Chill began menacingly. "You're the famous Waynes. I know you're loaded so cough up!"

He cocked the gun. Bruce slowly eased back to the steps to the theatre. He tripped and stumbled backward, landing hard on the steps.

"And you," Chill continued. "The newest little boy in the family."

"Look," Thomas said. "Why don't you just put the gun down, and go home!?"

A noisy police car came rolling in. More of them. "Hurry!" Chill urged. "Police are coming why don't you jus-"

There is where Thomas Wayne made the fatal mistake of stepping forward. Joe yelled and shot the gun, landing right in Thomas Wayne's chest. He collapsed on the ground, and a bloody pool emerged around him. "Dad!" Bruce yelled. "Freeze!" The police yelled. More cars came up. Mrs. Wayne screamed as a bullet came to her head. She fell beside her husband. Joe Chill ran, as he was pursued by four officers. Bruce ran over to his father.

"Dad!" Bruce cried sadly. His eyes welled up and flooded over with tears as he shook his father's cold arm. Thomas coughed up a small amount of blood. "Bruce…" he said wearily, his eyes filled with tears. "Go…" he said. His head collapsed to the ground. Thomas Wayne was dead. So was Bruce's mother. "No!" Young Bruce cried. Eight years old and already an orphan. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his throat was welling up. "No…" he repeated, letting down his father's cold arm. Ever since then, Bruce was different. He wasn't innocent or naïve. He wasn't a child anymore. He was destiny…


	2. 2 Back in Gotham City

The gotham knight

Bruce stepped off the airplane onto the ground of earth. Back on the ground at last. He saw the Butler through the wave of people coming by, with a sign in his hand reading "Bruce".

"Over here." Bruce called, pushing through the crowd to the Butler. "My…" the butler began. "How you've grown."

Bruce raised his eyebrow. "I'm Alfred. Alfred Pennyworth." The butler said. Bruce's eyes lit in memory. "Alfred!" he said, running up to him. "It's been so long."

Alfred was older than Bruce remembered. He had grey hair now, and a small mustache.

"Indeed it has, boy." Alfred said, smiling. "I can't believe you're seventeen already. After all those years, why have you come back now?"

They pushed through the crowed, Bruce following Alfred's lead. "My master says it's time. It's kind of like… a mission, I guess."

"Interesting." Alfred replied. They finally pushed through the crowd out into the open air. Bruce straightened the collar of his suit and his jaw dropped at the sight of a limousine pulling up before him.

"What's the matter?" said Alfred

"The limo." Bruce began.

"That's for us?"

"Of course, Bruce." Alfred answered. "You've been away so long you probably thought we would just walk there. Remember, Bruce, you're rich."

Bruce smiled as they climbed into the limo. He looked at himself in the reflection of the window as it closed. He looked different. Not like the warrior he was learning to be, but like the rich gentleman he was before the death of his parents. It all felt so strange. The limousine began moving.

After ten minutes of driving, Bruce looked up through the window across from him. Vaguely in the distance, he saw four men with guns leading a man and woman into an alley. A knot formed in his stomach. "Stop!" he called. "What?" Alfred asked. "Stop the limo!" Bruce pleaded. The limousine stopped. "What's the matter?" Alfred asked. "I have to use the bathroom." Bruce said, off the top of his head, jumping from the car. He slammed the door, then went out of window's viewing range and did a complete back flip over the vehicle and ran to the alley. The warrior was back

Bruce ran up into the alley. He slowed as he saw them. Four men in all black, with black ski masks and gloves, and a normal looking man and woman, possibly a couple. It was too familiar to let happen again. He walked up behind them without making a sound, a trick learned in his training. "Give us everything you got or I'll shoot one to your head right now." One of them said.

"I don't think you will." Bruce said from behind them. They all screamed and turned around. Bruce saw the white Xs on their black gloves and masks. _They have to be in some kind of gang then_, Bruce reasoned in his mind. He got into fighting stance and prepared himself.

One of the men stepped forward, putting his gun near Bruce's face. "Well, kid," he began wickedly. "Who do you think is gonna stop me."

"Me!" Bruce answered, delivering a swirling roundhouse to the man's hand, knocking the gun and sending it sliding across the alley. The man clutched his hand. "Kill him!" he said. While bullets were chasing him the whole way, Bruce jumped onto the wall beside him, then ran on it, and jumping off, delivering swift kicks to two of the other men's heads. They came falling to the ground as Bruce landed expertly. They were unconscious. The captives watched in awe. He shot them a smile as he gave a sharp uppercut to the man till clutching his hand. He fell to the ground. "Get him!" he cried from the ground. Bruce kicked his head, toppling him over on the ground. Bruce approached the captives. "Are you alright he said. Their faces were wide with fear. "Behind you!" the man shouted. "Oh, yeah," Bruce said. "Missed one."

He turned and gave a hard roundhouse to the head of the gunman standing behind him. He went spinning through the air, landing hard on the ground.

"…Thanks…kid." The man said, looking surprised. Bruce shrugged and left, not a mark on his suit. One of the men on the ground grabbed their gun, aiming it right at the back of Bruce's head. Bruce craned his neck to the side as the bullet went sailing past his head. The man stepped on the guy's head, knocking him unconscious again. Bruce left the dark alley with his hands in his pockets. He squinted as his eyes readjusted to the bright sun. "White Xs," Bruce said to himself. "Remember that."

He straightened his suit and returned to the limo. He climbed back in the door. "It took you that long to use the bathroom?" Alfred gasped. "I've been with a Chinese master, Alfred," Bruce replied. "I swear, Asian food goes right through you."

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce stepped into the mansion of Wayne manor. Alfred followed him as hest took a deep breath and admired it. The place he spent his childhood, years later. A figure stood in the darkness across the room. Alfred flipped a switch, lighting the chandelier above them. The man was revealed. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. He walked over to them with a sinister smile. "Bruce," Alfred said. "This is Lawrence Pier, the current owner of Wayne Enterprises."

He walked over to the man. "You must be Bruce Wayne." he said. Bruce looked into his eyes, trying not to show anger or emotion, even though he was mad. He was standing before the man that has the job that wasn't rightfully his. In a few years, Bruce would take up the job. "Happy birthday, Bruce." the man said, shaking his hand. Bruce grimaced.

**Wayne Manor- The Next Morning**

Bruce jumped up from bed to the sound of an alarm clock. He forgot he had to go to high school now, being back in the city. Aside from training, he had been educated by the monks in his time away. His master believed knowledge was an important thing, but Bruce couldn't imagine going back to school like that. Alfred walked in the room. "Hurry up, Bruce," he said.

"There's clothes in the closet and breakfast downstairs. The bus will stop outside the mansion for us."

Alfred left and closed the door. Bruce sighed. "Great," he thought aloud. "I'm riding a bus."

**Phenton High**

Bruce got off the bus, as everyone outside the high school stared at him. Naturally, Bruce was dressed all in black. Black pants, black boots, and a black leather jacket. The only thing not black was the silver chain above his right leg. It all matched with his jet black hair, and his character. He'd managed to make an all black outfit, and look pretty cool in it. He walked to the front door of the huge high school, everyone staring at him. Black really stood out from the rest. "Aiyyo!" a voice called to him from behind. He turned around to see three street looking kids staring back. The main one stepped forward. "Listen up," the boy said to Bruce. "We got a policy about new kids. Especially black wearin' emos." He said. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Don't roll ya eyes at me, emo!" the boy said angrily. Bruce did it again. The boy punch Bruce across the face. The crowd around them gasped in unison. Bruce turned his head back slowly, and looked straight at the boy, who was smiling in triumph. Without warning , Bruce delivered a quick roundhouse kick to the boys head, sending him spinning. "Oh!" said a boy in the crowd, bouncing up and down. He was wearing a blue hoodie. The other two boys were out. "My name is Bruce." Bruce said to the boy on the ground, who was crawling back looking petrified. Bruce straightened his jacket casually and walked away. Everyone seemed even more afraid of him now.

**Phenton High Cafeteria**

Bruce sat alone. Everyone was too scared to come near him. It didn't really bother him much though. He shrugged as a boy and girl came toward him. It was the boy in the blue hoodie from before. He was African American and had short hair with waves and a part. The girl was white, and had long blonde hair, dressed like any other teenage girl. She had sparkling blue eyes, and the prettiest face Bruce had seen all day. "Excuse us," the girl began, looking him over. "We just had to ask you something."

"O…k…" Bruce replied unsurely. The girl sighed and stopped looking scared. "He's clean," she said.

"No white Xs."

Bruce instantly remembered the gunmen the previous day. They were in black with white Xs. "No," Bruce said. "Why would I have them?"

"You mean you don't know?" the boy said. "Not really," Bruce answered. "I'm not… from around here."  
"Oh," said the girl. "Well I'm Victoria Vale, but you can just call me Vicki."

"And I'm E." the boy said. "E?" Bruce repeated. "Short for Ethan, but I hate that name." the boy replied. "I'm Bruce." Bruce introduced."

"Here," Vicki said, grabbing his arm. "Come get lunch. We'll explain everything to you."

Bruce shrugged and got up.

They got in the lunch line as Vicki and E explained everything to Bruce while they got lunch. "See," Vicki explained. "Recently there've been a lot of… attacks… by this weird kind of gang. The X Brotherhood. They wear black with white Xs. And we looked for a white X on you because we thought you might've been…"

"In the X Brotherhood?" Bruce finished for her. "Yeah," Vicki replied. "You don't want to eat that." Vicki said, pushing Bruce's hand from a cup of… what looked like pudding or something.

"We thought that could be why everyone else was scared of you." E said. "Silly me," Bruce replied sarcastically. "I thought it was the fight outside."

"That too," E said remembering it. "And that was sick, dawg, you gotta teach us some of that."

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Come sit with us, Bruce." She said, paying for her lunch, searching her jean pocket for money. "Will this cover it?" Bruce said, pulling a fifty dollar bill from his pocket. E and Vicki stared wide eyed. "And mine," he continued. "It's the smallest amount I have in a bill." He handed it to the lunch lady at the cash register and they walked out to the lunch tables. "Are you sure you ain't some kinda thief?" E gawked. "Well," Bruce said.

"I'm a Wayne. And my legal guardians are loaded, so…"

"Hold up," Vicki said as they sat down at a table with a lot of people. Being with E and Vicki Vale made Bruce look more normal. "Wayne?" Bruce nodded. Vicki's eyes were wide opened. "You're Bruce Wayne!" she realized aloud. Bruce shrugged. "Who?" E asked. "Heir to Wayne Enterprises, E. He could have more money in one pocket than Phenton High put together!"

"Wow." E said, thinking of it. Vicki realized that Bruce used the term "legal guardians" and remembered what had happened to Bruce's parents. "Who are your 'legal guardians'?" she asked. "My butler," he answered. "And Lawrence Pier."

"Hey guys." said another boy, coming into the group, sitting beside Bruce and Vicki. He had neat brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a sweater vest. He looked like the perfect Teacher's Pet. "I just got back from studying in the library." he said.

"Nerd." said E. They ignored him. "Oh," Vicki said. "This is Bruce."

"I'm Harvey," the boy said, shaking Bruce's hand.

"Harvey Dent."

_NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON…_


End file.
